Vivio-chan's Magical Mama Rules!
Vivio's (Magical Mama) 'Rules': 1. Never make fun of Auntie Zwei's being short-Um, being 'hore-ee-zuhn-tall-ee' challenged. 2. Never do anything that might make Kuro-mama smile and laugh at the same time. Especially if it embarrasses Illya-mama and Miyu-mama. 3. Never draw on Auntie Yami's carpet at her house, cause Auntie Rai is always forced to clean it. And by clean, Vivio means blow up. 4. Listen to what Auntie Mami says and always bring a piece of cheese. 5. Homu-mama and Madoka-mama are cute together. Do not tell Homu-mama that. 7. If Vivio is seeing two of the same people, never kick them. 8. Never ask Vivio's Mamas, Aunties, and Onee-chans who is the strongest. 9. Baka. 10. When in a fight, Vivio must always go out 120 percent. 11. Never tell Natsuru-mama she'll make a good mama. 12. Don't tell the mamas about the monsters in the closet and under the bed. They don't deserve what might happen to them. 12.2. Always tell monsters about how aunt Yami gives health insurance and dental. 13. (shudder)...do not mess with Shirou-papa's kitchen. 14. Never ask who is Shirou-papa's mama the way Mamoru-papa is Usagi-mama's 15. Never ask what's taking AngryDesu-papa so long. 16. Even if uncle 2814 is right, I shouldn't say so in front of everyone, especially uncle DarthArtemis. 17. Saying uncle 2814 is right means candy! 18. I must never tell uncle Kyubey what I wish for. 19. I must never ask Homu-mama where she keeps her issues. 20. I must never ask Zafira-papa how he does thing doggy style. 21. Never ask Kuro-mama about recharging prana. 22. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 23. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 24. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 25. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 26. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 27. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 28. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 29. Vivio is never to enter an endless recursion of time. 30. Vivio must always do her homework. 31. Always hug Yuki-mama and Kyon-papa. 32. Never tell anyone when I go have fun with Haruhi-mama. 33. There is no Haruhi-mama. 34. There is no Negi-kun. 35. There is no Ranma-mama. 36. There is no Pappy Dresden. 37. The is no Mido Miko-mama. 38: Kyoko mama says: don't waste food. 39. Vivio must never be killed because she will die if she is killed, no matter what Usagi-mama says. 40. It is okay to play 'House' and 'Doctor' with Chibi-Usa. It is NOT okay to play "Whore House" and "Gynecologist". 40b. Vivio must not say Kuro-mama taught her those games. 40c. Unless given lots of candy. 40d. We are also not allowed to play "Breast Exam", "Ureologist", "Egyptian Royal House", or "Doctor House". 41. I may not use Fate-mama's cartridges to curl my hair. 42. Graf Eisen is not for croquet. 42b. Even if Vita-mama uses it for that too. 43. I must not tell Vita-mama and Hayate-mama to not be so loud at night. 44. I mustn't ask Chibi-Usa-chan if I can be her wife until she hits me with Starlight Breaker. 45. I wil not make uncle Rc1212 snort soda. 46. I will not ask Kuro-mama to show me what "koi-toos" is. 47. I will not ask Hotaru-mama why she keeps asking Chibi-Usa to play those games Kuro-mama taught us that we aren't supposed to play any more. 48. I'm not supposed to take Kaleido Opal out to fight crimes, even if all mamas do it! 49. Hayate-mama is not to be given add-mimis-static advice that I was taught by Aunt Yami. 50. I shouldn't encourage Hayate-mama to be louder when she's saying aunt Yami's name. 51. I shouldn't use all the balloons that taste like strawberries in Yuuno-papa's room. 52. Aunt Tomoyo, Kuro-mama and uncle 2814 must never be together... 53. Never accept a chair from Quattrocento-neechan. 54. Eating lolipops the way Kuro-mama does is not allowed. 55. While only mamas get a hug on Mother's Day, papas should also get a hug on 2nd Mother's day. 56. If Vivio stops asking when she'll be a big sister, Yuuno-papa will give her candy every day! 57. ...(shudder) never touch Vita-mama's hat... 58. Never mention Shamal-mama's flambé. 59. Never mention Shamal-mama's flambé near Illya-mama's Shirou-papa. 60. Never call him Illya-mama's Shirou-papa. The correct term is Illya-mama, Kuro-mama, Miyu-mama, Rin-Mama and Luvia-mama's Shirou-papa. 61. Stop trying to figure out which mama is Shirou-papa's mama! 62: Vivio will never mention Master Spark or Hadoken around Minako-mama. 63: Vivio and Chibi-Usa-onee-chan will keep their travels with the silly Doctor a secret. 64:Vivio will never buy Luna catnip again. 64a: Or speak of what happened when Vivio did. 64b: What catnip? 65: Saying anything related to Murphy is bad. 65a: Who's Murphy anyways? 66: Vivio will never forget seeing Homura-Mama dropping a steam roller on... Vivo forgot! But it was a very bad person. 67: Vivo will never mention to Setsuna-mama that Pluto is not a planet anymore. 68. Vivio, Chibi-Usa-onee-chan, and Chibichibi-onee-chan aren't allowed to get into a competition of whose cuter. 68b. Half of my mama's are still in the hospital. 68c. Chibi Cute ~Chibichibi 69. Vivio will not ask Setsuna-mama to see the dinosaurs again. 70. Vivio wants to see Galaxia-mama. 71. Don't tell military about the Spellblaster project! Category:Omake Material Category:Vivio's Magical Mama Stuff